bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Gehrman, the First Hunter
Gehrman, the First Hunter is a boss in Bloodborne. Description Gehrman, the First Hunter wears a unique and unobtainable armor set, possesses the Burial Blade and a special variant of the Hunter Blunderbuss. If the player defeats him the Moon Presence will appear almost immediately after, and it will result in two different endings depending if the Hunter has consumed at least three Third Umbilical Cords. Location * Hunter's Dream, in the area with the previously closed gate. Strategy Gehrman, the First Hunter, can be considered as one of the hardest bosses of the game, due to his array of fast attacks and quick dodges. Below is a description for each of his attacks. *Scythe Hook - Gehrman will extend his scythe towards the player, trying to hook them with it, then slash from the other side of the player. It is possible to dodge his second attack with a correctly timed dodge. To dodge the entire attack dodge backwards once or twice, depending on the player’s distance from Gehrman. *Scattered Gun Blast - Gehrman shoots his hand gun. The shot scatters and can heavily stagger. *Art of Quickening - Gehrman charge for a second and unleash a roar, followed by a blue fog. Then, he will perform quick dash similar, but superior, to the Old Hunter Bone's buff. *Charge Scythe Slash - Gehrman will charge for an attack with his transformed Burial Blade. During this brief charge, it is possible to stagger Gehrman. A reliable method for staggering Gehrman is to back up out of range and fire the pistol as he unleashes his first attack in order to interrupt the follow up slash. *Air Scythe Slash - Gehrman will jump up into the air. He will hover and begin charging his attack. The attack will send explosions along the ground that travel to the player's position upon its release. Players can continue to dodge backwards to escape this attack. It is advised to be out in the open to prevent the player from being cornered against a wall during the attack. Also, it is practically impossible to attack Gehrman during this attack. *Multi Slash - Gehrman will attack the player with an array of slashes from left to right. This attack will only be used when the Burial Blade is not in its transformed state. It is advised to dodge backwards and away from Gehrman during this attack. *Visceral Attack - If the player is charging an attack, Gehrman will attempt to shoot his scatter gun to stagger the player, followed by a Visceral Attack. This attack can deal massive damage. Gehrman can only do this while his Burial Blade is not in its transformed state. *Arcane AOE - Gehrman will stand still and extend his arms for 6 seconds, then unleash a blast on the 7th second. During this time he is completely vulnerable, so it is advised to get as many attacks in as possible. Be careful as this attack can instantly kill the player or severely injure, and if the player is hit, they should remove themselves from the battle to heal quickly. Dialogue Notes *If the player attacks Gehrman before speaking with him, the boss fight will commence immediately. *Gehrman drops the Old Hunter Badge when defeated. *Gehrman, like any other Hunter enemy, can be riposted. *Gehrman's ranged scythe attack from the air has incredible range. As such, running backwards or spam dodging is the best course of action. *When Gehrman buffs himself, he will not be stunlocked as easily. At this stage of the fight, Visceral attacks may be a better option. Trivia *Gehrman wears a set that, though unattainable to the player, is quite obviously based, if not just an alternate version, of the Charred Hunter Set, along with the Top Hat. **The fact that he wears what is potentially one of the oldest hunter attires in the game, and that it is one found in Old Yharnam, where the Scourge manifested so intensely, is a rather clear testament to how seriously he took his line of work, which is only to be expected since he does have the title of "First Hunter". *Looking through some bushes and trees to the boss arena, Gehrman is always visible, waiting in his wheelchair, even when Gehrman can be interacted with in the workshop and the garden behind the workshop. *Killing Gehrman at the same moment the player dies still rewards the player with the Old Hunter Badge. This would allow the player to purchase Gehrman's Set and the Burial Blade in NG even without getting the true ending. Walking into the boss room afterwards would send the player to NG+. The same can be achieved if the player is killed by the Moon Presence boss that appears immediately after, if three Third Umbilical Cords have been consumed. Gallery Gehrman,_the_First_Hunter_concept_art_1.jpg|Gehrman, the First Hunter concept art Gehrman,_the_First_Hunter_concept_art_2.jpg image-bloodborne-c01d.jpg image-bloodborne-c01b.jpg image-bloodborne-c02.jpg image-bloodborne-c03.jpg image-bloodborne-c04.jpg Image-bloodborne-c01c.jpg GERMAN 1280.png Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20161028182033.jpg German №1.png Gehrman, The First Hunter №1.png trco022.jpg|Gerhman as he appears in Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. Videos Music de:Gehrman, der erste Jäger Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Hostile Hunters